Bliss
by Roselna
Summary: I found a scent, and the noise got clearer. It was sobbing, and after a moment of thought, I realized who the scent belonged to. I started running, still following my nose and ears. "Cettie?" I called. I heard a clunk, and cursing. That surprised me.


I sauntered back to me and Pounce's den, happy. Today had been relatively good. I had just gotten a pretty big mouse for dinner. Pouncival was walking next to me, rambling on about some stunt he pulled on Tugger involving some sort of sticky product he found. I yawned, my full stomach making me sleepy. "That's great," I muttered, not really paying any attention. I was basically asleep on my feet, letting my brother's voice lead us home.

"Tumble?" I heard Pounce say. All of the sudden, there was a sharp snapping noise in front of my face. I jerked back up, shaking my head.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I said, did you see Etcy's face?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Or hear the scream?" he added, after a second of thought. "Plus, we're home."

"No...I was hunting," I said sleepily. I dropped down to all four paws and blinked a few times, straining my ears. "You hear that?" I asked Pouncival after a minute. He listened for a few moments.

"Nope. Sorry, Tumble. But you're so tired you're hearing things," he said, clapping me on the back. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go look, 'kay?" I said. I walked away without waiting for his answer, but when I looked back over my shoulder, he had gone inside already. I shook my head again, then followed my ears and started sniffing at the ground, trying to catch a scent. After a little roaming, I found a scent, and the noise got clearer. It was sobbing, and after a moment of thought, I realized who the scent belonged to. I started running, still following my nose and ears. "Cettie?" I called. I heard a clunk, and cursing. That surprised me. I didn't think Etcetera was the type to curse.

"Leave me alone, stupid brother of that stupid son of a pollicle!" she yelled.

"Hey hey hey," I said, walking around the oven and walking into it. "No need to curse."

"He dumped paint on Tugger!" she screamed at me. Her eyes were red and tears were running down her face. I studied her for a while. Pounce had dumped paint on Tugger a lot earlier...and these tears seemed really fresh...

"Is that all?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yes! Leave me alone, Tumblebrutus!" she answered. Too quickly.

"Cettie, what's wrong? I'm your best friend. You're my best friend. You can trust me," I said. She looked at me for a few seconds, sniffling, before her head dropped.

"Tugger called me a stupid kit when I tried to help him. Then he hit me," she said finally. A flash of anger surged through me. Tugger can't go and slap my friend for trying help him! Cettie's his biggest fan! I felt a little growl developing in my chest, but I forced it away.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

Etcetera frowned. "I'm never gonna talk to Tugger again. I know I've said that before, but this time I'm serious." I looked at her face carefully, studying the red mark across her cheek. Tears ran down her face, many still pouring from her eyes. I took pity on her, and slid up next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I believe you, Cet," I said. She nuzzled down into my shoulder. I yawned, blinking as I started to feel tired again. Etcetera's breathing slowed as she calmed down.

"Thanks, Tumble. I feel better now," she murmured, her eyes drooping.

"Anytime, Cettie," I replied, equally as quiet. We both fell asleep soon after that, curled up in the oven.

* * *

The next morning, I was awakened by a loud THUMP. I jerked up, forgetting I was in the oven. And I learned something: Head + Metal = "OW!" I opened my eyes, squinting in the harsh morning sunlight. I felt Etcy stir next to me. "What?" I hissed, rubbing my head. I could hear laughing coming from outside. "What?" I growled, slowly groping around as I walked outside into the blinding light.

"You...and Etcy!" Pouncival shouted through his laughter.

I started to object, but I glanced over my shoulder. In that small moment, I saw a defeated look on Etcetera's face as she backed into the shadows of the oven. "Nnn- Yep!" I said, grabbing her by the paw then slinging my arm around her shoulders. "She's over Tugger, and she moved onto me," I said. Feeling silly, I struck a pose. Cettie giggled, then gave her fan-girl squeal and attached herself to my arm. I laughed, and so did my brother.

"Okay, whatever, _lovebirds,_" he said, turning and walking away.

"At least I'm not staring _Electra!_" I yelled at him. I could hear his growl from where he was. I shook my head, chuckling. "He's such a lovesick thing," I confided to Etcetera.

"Thanks for that," the creme queen said. She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining. I looked down at her.

I think our lips met. I'm not sure. All I remember is bliss.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Not my longest work...ugh. I hate word limits. For Vio's favorite tom contest. PLEASE REVIEW! JUST 'CAUSE IT'S FOR A CONTEST DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT A STORY!


End file.
